the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nura
'Approval:' 7/26/14 23 feats (1 banked) bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Nura is a happy go-lucky guy for sure. He likes hanging out with friends, whether it's at some party or simply in some field, as long as he's with friends he's happy. Though he can be very serious... sometimes. He doesn't take training that serious, especially not the long trainings, but he does train a lot because he feels the need to grow. Sometimes he meditates during training. During missions, he is quite serious aswell, though not calm. He also seems to have a health issue causing him to dehydrate extremely quickly, and therefore he always carries a large amount of water bottles around. How he stores these or fills these while traveling is unknown. Apart from that, he also seems to be unable to notice affection people show beyond friendship, both towards him and others. However, he is a great person who will help his friends in any way possible. his is also conveyed with his chakra, which feels bright, cheery and pure to sensory types. Nura has messy light blonde, almost white hair, and usually wears white or icy blue clothes complementing his ice blue eyes. As a sage, his clothes are not icy blue by default, instead they are fully black with a thin layer of ice on them, which is maintained by Nura. This gives him a constant chilly air. He also tends to form a Haori out of ice when he is on business, though dispels this when he is in battle for more freedom of movement. Legendary Armor: Crystal Shard Armor Nura's Crystal Shard Armor consist of a dynamic number of hand-sized crystal shards. These, in some unknown way, are formed inside the user's body, and grow out of the user's body in combat without physically damaging him. When looking at Nura with X-Ray vision, there will only appear one shard inside his body, unless there are actively being made more. These shards reflect light, giving Nura a slightly white glow when it's active. The armor can take any appearance possible, though typically manifests as a tengu-like layer of armour with jagged teeth around its hood. It has a slightly demonic appearance, possessing horns, and a long appendage on its chin. The armor also has an ominous air around it, much like Seishin Hosts can have. Especially in Sage Mode, this creates a strange contrast for Nura, where his armor gives off a demonic air, while Nura's own chakra is bright and cheery. Apart from it's defensive aspect, the armor also connects directly to Nura's conciousness, basically becoming a second brain. This subsequetly raises Nura's intelligence, giving him a more analytical thought process, much better memory, and especially an increased decision-making skill. Ninja Way "I will become a force of hope and happiness for the people of my village, and the people outside of it." Theme Song Attack on Titan OST: DOA 'Stats' (Total:191) Banked: 1 Strength: 26 ''' '''Speed: 27 (39 in Sage Mode) Chakra Levels: 20 ' '''Chakra Control: 23 ' 'Endurance: 16 ' '''CP: 250 (150 +100CP from Legendary Armor) Max. Supercharge: +35CP 'Tasha's Stats' (Total:80) Strength: 25 ' '''Speed: 16 ' 'Endurance: 11 ' '''Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release - Nura can control the water element with his chakra nature Genin 2: Summoning: Water Dragon - Nura can summon large amphibious water dragons to aid him in battle. NOTE: I mean the mythical creatures, not the wierd animal. Chunin: Ice Release - 'Nura can use control the Ice element with his kekkei genkai. '''Jonin: Legendary Armor: Crystal Shard Armor - '''Nura is in possession of the Crystal Shard Armor. More details in the ''appearance section. 'S-Rank: Sage Mode: Water Dragon Sage ' - Nura can enter Sage Mode, which he learned from his Water Dragon summons '''Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 23 Banked feats: 1 Feat Culminations NOTE: These are not feats, just attack combo's consisting of multiple ones #'Tag-Team Altitude Smash' - Nura summons Tasha (if he hadn't done so already), who will charge at the target and whip them up into the air. As soon as this is done, Nura will bodyflicker above the target while using a Judgement Maul, and slam them into the ground at great speed, probably scattering some bones in the process. / 25 with Tasha summoned beforehand #'Human Dragon Barrage -' While fused with Tasha, Nura will sweep at the target's feet and then deliver an uppercut mid-fall. Tasha will then use her tail to slam the target down into the ground again to damage them greatly. cost, but requires Sage Mode to be active to fuse Passive Techniques NOTE: These are passive feats that are listed elesewhere in the feat list aswell, they are only displayed here for easy reading # Legendary protection - The Armor acts as a 10cp barrier at all times on top of the normal protection armor gives. The user is able to put in more cp to enhance the barrier’s strength up to 40CP + user’s supercharge. The barrier is able to be broken just like any other barrier, however it immediately reforms the next round. Water Release # Hydro Scourge - From each of Nura's fingers, a small whip made of water forms. This allows Nura to use his hands as scourge-type weapons. While not quite capable of wounding an enemy, the strikes are vicious and painful. The technique is an efficient torture technique as well due to this aspect. 20CP # Water Release: Water Trumpet - The user launches a large jet of water from their mouth through their hand. This gives the appearance of playing a trumpet, hence the name. 20CP Summoning # Summoning: Tasha - Tasha is a young female water dragon, maybe 18 years old, who has been assigned to accompany Nura on his walkabout around the world. Because she's still young, she does not have legs of wings. Instead, she looks much like a fat snake with a dragon head. When fused with Nura in Sage Mode, her body merges into Nura's mostly. Her head and part of her neck will stick around on Nura's shoulder, and her tail will reach out from Nura's back for attacks if needed. Stats: (80SP) Str: 25; Spd: 16; End: 11 ## Extra SP: Tasha - Tasha now has 40 extra SP to spend on stats. Ice Release # Sword Freezer - A technique that allows the user to create a blade or other stabbing implement of ice around their hand or arm. While bigger may seem better it should be noted that the smaller the blade created, the more the user can concentrate on the sharpness of the edge and the faster they can create and dissipated the blade. Thus the user can swing about a large, almost bludgeoning blade over their arm or they can make a fast stabbing stiletto of a blade that can protrude and retract quickly. 10CP # Judgement Maul - The user forms a large mass of ice around one of the hands. This becomes either a type of flail weapon which can deal great damage to its victims due to its mass, or the user pierces the opponent with the top, which is filled with ice spikes. Either of these methods can be lethal to most people if not dealt with appropriately. 20CP # Certain-Kill Ice Spears - The user unleashes giant spikes made of ice 30 feet around him, capable of piercing through a small house with ease. This technique, as the name suggests, is a near-certain kill technique at short range, since the spikes will form almost instantly. Only the fastest shinobi are able to overcome this technique. Apart from that, since the ice spikes form with the jutsu caster as centerpoint, it can also function as a defense after it is formed. AoE, 40CP # Ice Release: Palm of Permafrost - Nura shapes and holds a large amount of Ice chakra around his hand, enough to petentially freeze a Bijuu-sized structure if needed. If he strikes a person with this technique, it will deal massive damage due to an extreme frostbite the victim will experience. The attack can also be channeled through a chakra conducting weapon to slightly increase the range. Nura can also use it as utility technique where it can freeze tiny small objects such as locks for only 10 CP. when used as attack, 10CP when used as utility Legendary Armor: Crystal Shard Armor # Legendary protection - The Armor acts as a 10cp barrier at all times on top of the normal protection armor gives. The user is able to put in more cp to enhance the barrier’s strength up to 40CP + user’s supercharge. The barrier is able to be broken just like any other barrier, however it immediately reforms the next round. # Retaliation - When Nura is hit and effectively takes damage, crystal shards spring loose from the armor and attack the person who caused the damage on Nura dealing a 10cp attack. The user is able to spend X cp to a max total of the total amount of damage (Total damage -10cp = Amount of extra cp the user can spend) he has received from one attack in a round causing the individual who damaged the user to take that amount of damage. This does not prevent any damage from being done to the wearer of the armor and only works once per round. # Running Armor - '''Upon channeling chakra into it, Nura's Crystal Shard Armor starts running on it's own, augmenting the wearer's speed notably +8 full speed # '''Chakra Reserves (level 1) - Chakra is stored into the armor. Due to the armor residing in Nura's body, he can dynamically access this throughout battle, functioning as a permanent boost in CP. Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats. Restricted to 65 for jonin # Chakra Reserves (level 2) - '''Much more chakra is now stored in the armor. feat, +65 to chakra # '''Chakra Reserves (level 3) - '''Much MUCH more chakra is now stored in the armor. feat, +100 to chakra Sage Mode # '''Aspect of the Water Dragon - In Sage Mode, Nura's speed is increased by 12, and there will be a free +30 NCP supercharge applied to one attack per round. This will cost 40 NCP/round, or 30 NCP/round if Nura is fused with one of his summons. is both the required Aspect of the Sage feat and a brief listing of all effects of Nura's Sage Mode # Summon fusion - A user who takes this feat will fuse with their summon. This has two advantages, one, the summon no longer looses CP every round it is out, and the cost of SM will be lowered by 10. Unfortunately the fused summon will also no longer be able to move independently of the user. This does not mean it cannot attack with jutsu, or even physical attacks if targets are close enough, just that the summon is fused and anchored to the SM user. # Empowered Jutsu - This is the trademark of SM. Once per turn the user may give a jutsu a "free super charge" equal to 10 * the number of feats he/she has invested in sage mode. This means that If you have invested 40 NCP in a jutsu, and have 5 feats invested in SM you may cast the jutsu as a 90 CP jutsu for no additional costs. Remember this only happens once per turn! you may not normally supercharge a jutsu that has been supercharged in this manner. The free supercharge bonus caps at +60 but cannot exceed the user's own ability to supercharge jutsu. The base cost of the supercharged jutsu must be paid with NCP. Sage Arts NOTE: These are not feats, just fluffical manifestations of the Empowered Jutsu. They do not change the effect of a jutsu, only have increased severity because of the supercharge behind it. *'Sage Art: Icicle Sword Drive' - Using Nature Energy with his Sword Freezer techniuqe, Nura creates a blade nearly twice his own size over his lower and and charges at the enemy with it. A direct hit will drive the blade right through a victim's body, making the simple technique as lethal as several S-Rank techniques. NCP + 30 NCP free charge *'Sage Art: Ice Age Spears - '''In Sage Mode, Nura will cast Certain-Kill Ice Spears, spreading them around a large area basically destroying everything in the area. This technique causes extreme destruction, logically wrecking large parts of the terrain in the vicinity. NCP + 30 NCP free charge Miscellaneous # '''Stats +8' # Stats +8 # Stats +8 # Stats +8 # Stats +8 'Equipment' EP: 16 (16 used) *6 EP - Two Chakra Pills (+50CP) *2 x 2 EP - Explosive Tag, 10CP explosive attack. Can be attached to other items for throwing. *3 EP - Two Smoke Bombs *2 EP - Set of shuriken, stored in a holster on Nura's back. *1 EP - Weighted Chain, stored on Nura's back. *(Ryo Shop) Lightning Dragon Jutsu Scroll (1 time use, works with elemental superiority/weaknesses, requires 20 CP to use for a 40 CP attack and can be charged according to normal supercharge mechanics on top of the 20 CP base charge) *(Ryo Shop) Fire Dragon Jutsu Scroll (1 time use, works with elemental superiority/weaknesses, requires 20 CP to use for a 40 CP attack and can be charged according to normal supercharge mechanics on top of the 20 CP base charge) 'Completed Missions' 'Quest points' *'Total: 162' *'Banked: 2' *'This week: 12 / 12' *'Reset Day: Thursday' 'Ryo' * Ryo earned: 101.000 * Ryo left: 81.000 ** Spend 20.000 Ryo on feat change: Hydro Sphere -> Stats 'S-Rank: 2 (7 QP, 2500 Ryo)' #Trail of Tobata 1500 Ryo - 07/06/2014 - OSed #The Last of Hiruko 2000 Ryo - 07/16/2014 'A-Rank: 14 (39 QP, 24.500 Ryo)' #Ghost Town 2000 Ryo - 05/18/2014 - OSed #Liberation! 1500 Ryo - 05/18/2014 #The Secret Weapon! 2000 Ryo - 05/28/2014 #The Prized Shard 2000 Ryo - 05/29/2014 - Legendary Armor #Scooby-Style Eco Terror (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 06/01/2014 #Eiji's Kage Mission 1 1500 Ryo - 06/13/2014 - OSed #Capturing the Spy 1500 Ryo - 06/13/2014 - S-Rank 1 #The Tale of Lord Fatass (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 06/15/2014 #Kraken Cave 1500 Ryo - 06/23/2014 - OSed #Kokatsu's First S-Rank Arc Mission 1500 Ryo - 07/01/2014 - OSed #Shinigami 1000 Ryo - 07/06/2014 #Kokatsu's Hideout Rumble 2000 Ryo - 07/08/2014 - OSed #Canon Mission: The Library of Miska 2000 Ryo - 07/16/2014 - OSed, Canon Mission #Bandit Lord QP, 1000 Ryo - 07/24/2014 - OSed 'B-Rank: 29 (86 QP, 52.000 Ryo)' #Trader Taken Hostage 2000 Ryo - 04/18/2014 - OSed #Floating Rocks 2000 Ryo - 04/18/2014 - OSed #The Cave 2000 Ryo - 04/19/2014 #Library of RU 2000 Ryo - 04/28/2014 - Chunin RU #Kidnappers 2000 Ryo - 04/28/2014 - OSed #Maze! 2000 Ryo - 05/01/2014 - OSed #Iwa Chunin Exams (0 taken, capped), 1500 Ryo - 05/05/2014 - OSed #Monsters from other lands(0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 05/07/2014 - OSed #Another Bandit Mission 1500 Ryo - 05/08/2014 - OSed #Under Fire 1500 Ryo - 05/10/2014 - OSed #Merchant Escort 2000 Ryo - 05/14/2014 - OSed #Hunting Animals 1500 Ryo - 05/16/2014 - OSed #Lab Rats (2 taken, capped), 1500 Ryo - 05/20/2014 - OSed #Ghost Quarry2000 Ryo - 05/26/2014 - OSed #Intel Recieved2000 Ryo - 05/29/2014 - OSed #A Test of Skill 1000 Ryo - 05/31/2014 - OSed #Immense Gravitational Pull 1000 Ryo -05/31/2014 - Jonin RU #Snakey Missing-Nin(0 taken, capped), 1500 Ryo - 06/01/2014 - OSed #Ice Cream Madness!(0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 06/04/2014 #Heavy Weapons 1500 Ryo - 06/05/2014 - OSed #Sake and Drunk Goats 2000 Ryo - 06/07/2014 - OSed #Werewolf Forest 2000 Ryo - 06/14/2014 - OSed #Shadow Inn (2 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 06/15/2014 - OSed #Heated Competition 2000 Ryo - 07/02/2014 - OSed #Winged Tar Monster 2000 Ryo - 07/14/2014 - OSed #Bait and Switch QP, 2000 Ryo - 07/22/2014 #Swamp Tentacles QP, 2000 Ryo - 07/25/2014 - OSed #Carnival of Clay QP, 2000 Ryo - 07/25/2014 - OSed #Gimmick's Do-Jicky QP (0 earned, capped), 1500 Ryo - 07/26/2014 - OSed 'C-Rank: 9 (24 QP, 16.000)' #Nigh of the blood moon (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 04/19/2014 #Tome of life 2000 Ryo - 04/24/2014 #Spoopy Maze2000 Ryo - 05/02/2014 #Bandits on the Sea 1500 Ryo - 05/03/2014 - OSed #The Lost Treasure (1 taken, capped) - 2000 Ryo - 05/04/2014 #An Heirloom 1000 Ryo - 06/11/2014 #TRIPLE BAKA(2 taken, capped), 1500 Ryo - 06/12/2014 #Impure World Temple 2000 Ryo - 07/22/2014 - OSed #Huge Glowy Spider QP, 2000 Ryo - 07/23/2014 - OSed 'Raids: 0' 'Other (4 QP, 4000 Ryo)' *Losing Comrades 500 Ryo - 05/08/2014 - Chardev *A Trip to the Land of Hotwater 500 Ryo - 05/11/2014 *The Hunter Group 500 Ryo - 06/08/2014 - Chardev - S-Rank *A much needed break 500 Ryo - 06/24/2014 *Cezera Uchiha, Blood Witch QP, 500 Ryo - 07/24/2014 *The Konoha Library QP, 500 Ryo - 07/25/2014 'History and Story' Nura has been traveling through the land of Water recently, mostly alone. He has joined the Kirigakure ranks, and has since then advanced to a jonin position. Relationships *Tasha - Tasha is Nura's summon. She helps him with training a lot, and somehow impressed the Mizukage into letting him join Kiri. *Kokatsu - Kokatsu is a cool guy who can do some cool things. Him and Nura has been on several missions, and they seem to make quite a good team! *Kinzo - A sort of shy boy. He's really nice to talk to, but his shyness is just terrible, he has to be happier *Tibs - The amazing jonin who Nura can call by his first name! Actually it's even his nickname, but Nura doesn't know he's actually called 'Tiburan'. He doesn't see him often though, not even now he's a jonin... *Aeo - Girl with steam power! Nura makes water solid, she makes it gaseous. They're sure to be a great team! *Rumi - Another Kiri genin! Nura doesn't know anything about her yet but she's nice. *Kazu - A kiri jonin, and maybe even a future rival to Nura. Nura did chunin exams with him! Category:Character Category:Kirigakure